Merry Christmas, Granger
by damnmysterytome
Summary: "Oi, Granger." George said. Hermione lifted her head up from the book she was reading and looked up at the older ginger. "What?" She asked. George twitched his head towards the garden. "C'mere." George said. "I have something for you." George/Hermione


"Oi, Granger." George said. Hermione lifted her head up from the book she was reading and looked up at the older ginger.

"What?" She asked. George twitched his head towards the garden.

"C'mere." George said. "I have something for you." Hermione sighed and shut her book. She glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were too into their game of Wizard Chess to notice anything. Hermione stood and walked over to George.

"What's up, George?" Hermione asked. George walked out of the door without answering. Hermione frowned and followed George out into the back. She looked up at the moon, the only thing lighting up the garden. The moon glinted off the snow on the ground and Hermione shivered, wishing she hadn't forgotten her jacket.

George reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a square black box. "Merry Christmas, Hermione." George said, holding out the box to her.

"You already gave me a present, George." Hermione said, referring to the book he'd given her earlier.

"Just open the box, Granger." George said. Hermione took the box from him, glancing at him before opening the box.

Inside the box sat a small golden otter, attached to a large golden chain.

Hermione gasped. "George... It's beautiful." She whispered, touching the small charm. "But..." Hermione looked up at George, his eyes glinting off the moonlight. _Merlin, he looks beautiful_ Hermione thought. "How did you know otters are my favorite?" She asked. George shrugged while taking the necklace out of the box. He moved to stand behind Hermione, wrapping the necklace around her neck. It fell between her breasts, cold against her skin.

"Your Patronus is an otter, so I just kind of figured." He said.

"Y-You remember that?" Hermione asked, looking up into the air. She was completely unused to someone remembering the small things about her. Harry and Ron barely remembered her birthday.

"How could I forget?" George murmured. "You looked so... happy when you finally cast the charm." George said, thinking of the joy on her face when she performed it. "So beautiful." He mumbled, hoping she hadn't heard him.

Hermione turned around and looked at George, her eyes wide and shining. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked him. George looked down at and nodded, "I..." Hermione looked down. "No one's ever told me that before." She whispered. George glanced back at the house, Harry and Ron still playing Wizards Chess, too engrossed with the game to notice anything. He turned back to Hermione and placed his thumb under her chin, lifting her head up.

"You're beautiful, Hermione Granger." George told her, cupping the side of her face.

"George..." She whispered.

"I'm going to kiss you now." George told her, cupping the other side of her face with his other hand.

"You really shouldn't." Hermione responded.

"I know... I'm going to anyway." George leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as softly as he could. _Holy Merlin, she tastes so good. Her lips are so soft._ George had to control himself from forcing her lips against hers harder as her lips slowly pressed back into his. He pulled away from her after a moment, looking down at her.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Hermione said.

"I know." George mumbled. "But I've wanted to for so long." Hermione shook her head, refusing to look at him. "Look at me, Hermione." George said. Hermione looked up at him. Her friend. Her best friends brother. "Look at me and tell me you don't feel a thing between us at all." Hermione looked at him, opening and shutting her mouth repeatedly.

"I can't..." Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry, George..." She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "Merry Christmas George." Hermione mumbled before running back inside and up to her room, still not disturbing Ron's game with Wizards Chess. George sighed heavily and stayed outside for a few moments. He could hear Fred's mocking laughter in his ear.

"Shut up, Fred." George mumbled, going upstairs to his own room.


End file.
